


Continue

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Injury, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's reaching for something out of his grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for blood, general violence that comes with a collision. I just had an image in my head and had to jot it down.

He has only a few moments to think ' _I can't feel my legs_ ' before Arthur is groaning in pain, head swimming in it as he twists onto his stomach. A few fingers are broken and there's blood everywhere and he doesn't think all of it is his, not when Merlin is laying a few feet beyond the reach of Arthur's fingertips scraping against asphalt and he isn't moving. He isn't moving and there's something dark beneath him that keeps spreading outwards, but Arthur doesn't know what it is or how to make it stop.

"Merlin."

His voice is ruined, throat clenched with pain and fear and distress all at once. There's glass embedded in the side of his face and blood pouring down his cheeks; blood or tears, he can't be sure.

" _Merlin_."

His arm aches, hand trembling as he keeps trying to drag his useless lower half forward to get closer, he _needs_ to be closer, and it's then he realises he can't feel his other arm either. Everything feels mangled and twisted or _gone_ , like the sunset he was sure was colouring the sky not a moment ago. Merlin was remarking on it, saying something about painting it on the veranda when they got home and Arthur laughed because it would've been down by then, but everything is dark now and they aren't home and he isn't bringing Merlin tea and a blanket for their quiet evening together. The headlights of the other car are casting unseemly shadows over Merlin who _still isn't moving_ and that's as much as Arthur can see. Either the sun's gone down or there's black creeping into the edges of his vision, maybe both.

"Merlin!"

A scream this time, and sirens are wailing in response somewhere nearby. Loud chatter picks up but Arthur can't make sense of any of it, can't blink away the haze and his fingers are splitting open from his digging in the coarse road. Still reaching, still failing to grasp anything. Legs and feet and disembodied voices start to gather, blocking Merlin from view and Arthur screams louder, struggling against whatever is pulling him under and lifting him up. There's blood all over his hands and he can't see anymore, can't see anything at all.

" _Merlin_!"

He's going to lose it. He's _losing_ it, eyes clenched tightly shut as he cries out in pain, held aloft in someone else's arms. Arthur doesn't want to go somewhere Merlin won't follow, he doesn't want to let go but he can't feel his face anymore and his chest hurts all over. Someone is speaking to him, trying to calm him down and failing spectacularly, because he can't hear a goddamned thing and everything has gone dark all around him. He can't see Merlin and he can't feel his legs, the sunset is gone and they won't be cooking that roast Arthur had prepared for dinner. He's fading fast, a mask placed over his mouth to help him breathe because he doesn't want to anymore, when he feels fingertips brush against his in passing.

"Arthur."

He lets go.


End file.
